


I love you to the moon and back

by ZevenKorian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Confession, Drabble, F/F, Journey, Letter, first-person narration, free writing, nozoelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: Lillie writes a letter to her best friend, telling her about her journey to become a Pokémon trainer in Kanto. Nevertheless, is that everything she wants to tell her about?





	I love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I love you to the moon and back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036451) by [nozoelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis). 



> (Pokémon Sun/Moon spoilers ahead)

_For Moon,_

Did you know? I've never written a letter before, so I hope not to make a disaster out of this. Perhaps I'd never written them because they feel empty for me, as if they weren't as... as human. As personal.

I miss your voice.

I'm writing you from Vermilion City! As I promised both Hau and you before leaving, I've begun my own journey as a trainer. It's very different to the Island challenge, Moon! There are no Kahunas here, nor trails... There are Gyms, run by their leaders. I wish you could be here to see it, as you used to. Pokémon are very diferent, trust me. As of today, my team is made up of a tiny Bulbasur given to me by professor Elm (to whom I talked about Kukui, you know?) and a Pidgey. I wonder whether I will be able to have a team as strong as yours someday, Moon.

However, I also ran into Bill; fortunately, he'd been able to help Mom. We don't talk very often, so I prefer not to get much further into the details, but I wanted you to know. You know, since she'd also been an inconvenience due to her own selfishness...

Whatever; how is Hau, or even Gladio, doing? What about Kukui and the rest of our friends? But most importantly, how are you doing, Moon? I miss you. Your voice, your hands, your eyes, your warmth. I miss walking with you through the islands and supporting you through the trials, despite I didn't use to like battles, to be honest. What an irony for me to be a trainer, right?

I'm really looking forward to see you, honestly. Sometimes, I try to look for you among the crowd, as if I could hear your voice coming out of nowhere. What a vain hope, what a hollow illusion; as if I could find you here in Kanto... That's why, when I come to my senses to realise I'm alone, even if surrounded by that much people, I lower my head, clench the straps of my backpack and leave. The next city is waiting for me.

I've been thinking about something since I bade you all farewell, seeing how you were eventually become smaller figures at the harbour... Which is thanking you for all you'd done for me, Moon. Well, for both me and Nebby, of course. You'd always been there to save us, and you can't imagine how much I've matured by your side. I used to know nothing about the world; nonetheless, thanks to you, Moon, I now know about the starry sky, and the warmth of the sun on the cheeks. I've seen forests and volcanoes, the calm and the choppy sea. Not only the world, though, for I've also met marvellous people on the way, including myself.

But on top of it all, I could get to know myself. And all of that is thanks to you.

After this, I could find the answer to the feelings that used to make my chest hurt. Remember the time when we took shelter in that little island in Exeguttor island? I shrunk back, unable to tell you what was going on inside my head, but nothing can stop me now.

I'm in love with you, Moon; although, thinking about it, I think it's always been a little evident. However, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to thank you for letting me know about such a beautiful feeling, and for being the first person to make me feel like this.

I'm thinking about coming back to Alola after being crowned Kanto's Pokémon League's Champion, what do you think? That way, once we meet up, we'll be both champions – we both would have achieved our dreams by then.

I end my letter this way, since I don't have much to tell you left. I will write you again once I have some spare time. I promise to tell you all my adventures!

Once again, thanks for everything, Moon. Seriously.

Loves you,

Lillie

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried my best to keep the spirit of the original writing, translating idiomatic expressions with other idiomatic expressions as long as possible, as well as switching between formal and informal language to be faithful to the source work. That being said, it's my first fic translation, so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
